Mission Vao's Birthday bash
by Chev 7
Summary: What happens when Mission Vao has a birthday party? Rated Teen just to be safe. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.


**Ebon Hawk**

"C'mon Illina! Let us have a party! I promise we'll clean up after ourselves this time!"

"I'm sorry Mish but no! Remember what happend last time we threw a party for a member of the crew?"

"But Jolee is an old guy! He nearly begged you to pick up some Dantooine fire whisky for him. It's not my fault 'Ms-High-and-Mighty-Jedi is a lightweight when it comes to drinking."

"Listen Mish, everytime we throw a party on this ship, someone ends up getting drunk off something and then either you or Canderous somehow manages to take a holo of it and use it to blackmail that person until I get involved. I don't like getting involved."

"But...It's my birthday Illina...you wouldn't deny a poor girl her first real birthday party that she's ever had would you?"

Illiana sighed as Mission Vao stared at her with the look that she had come to think of as the Sad twi'lek look. I can't really resist that look...And this would be the first time she's had a party of her own that she can remember.

Illina sighed and put her hands in her head. Damn that look of hers. "Fine...Fine. We'll throw you a party."

Mission threw her arms up in the air and cheered. "Thank you Illina! Thank you! I promise that I'll behave myself! I'll even keep Canderous in line for you!"

Illina held up her hand to stop the twi'leks cheers. "It will be a small party. It's going to be held on the Hawk. There will be no intoxicants this time. I don't need Bastila to wake me up in the middle of the night so she can hear a 'bedtime story' again."

Mission smirked. Let that be a lesson for the high and mighty jedi. Even jedi are not immune to the effects of dantooine fire whisky.

She lowered her hand and stared directly at the Twi'lek. "I'm going to head into Ahto city to pick up some party supplies alright? We still have a few hundred credits left I'm sure we can whip up a nice enough party for you. Now, since this is your party, you have to help out. Go set up one of those portable tables in the main hold and set up some chairs. I'll be back in a few hours."

Illina got up and headed toward the ramp and then she turned to Mission and narrowed her eyes at the Twi'lek. "And behave while I'm gone."

She quickly walked down the ramp and Mission stuck her tounge out at the Jedi's back. At least she isn't as bad as Bastila.

Mission turned around and ran down the corridor that led to the main hold to grab the table and the chairs. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this day.

**Ahto City.**

Illina handed the Ithorian merchant a hundred credit chip and began searching for an appropriate birthday gift to give Mission. Damn this is harder then I thought it would be. The only thing Mission really likes to do is play pranks on us...well that and her odd fascination with braiding Juhani's hair.

She quickly dismissed the thought from her head and resumed her search through the general store that had recently been added to Ahto city. It was a nice enough place, friendly service, all sorts of merchandise...but it didn't carry anything that would really impress Mission.

The frusterated jedi was about to give up when she saw a large slab of rock in the corner of the store that had a sign above it.

Aratech entertainment is proud to go back to the days long since gone and find our roots! Back in the early days of the republic, people would leave messages in solid stone for people to find! These were known as "Messenger Stones".

Only thirty credits! Buy one now!

An idea was begining to form in Illina's head...Hopefully Mission would like what she had in mind.

Illina picked up the slab and walked over the counter with it. The Ithorian nodded to her. "I assume you have a method of leaving your message in the stone potential customer?"

Illina nodded and paid the thirty credits that she owed and lugged the stone outside the store and then ignited her lightsaber. I hope she appreciates this...I'm nearly out of credits.

With that parting thought, Illina began to carve a message into the stone with her lightsaber.

A few hours later. Ebon Hawk.

Illina and Juhani were nearly done decorating the main hold for Mission's party. The only thing left was the banner Illina had picked up and a few streamers.

Juhani managed to get the other side of the banner to tuck into a loose area of the wall just as Illina managed to do the same with the otherside.

Juhani took a quick look at her handiwork. "I believe that should suffice for now. Did you manage to find her a gift?"

Illina nodded back. "I got her a Messenger stone from the general store. It's amazing how much these things cost."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

The human looked over at Juhani thoughtfully. She thought she detected a note of sadness in the Cathar's voice. "Juhani...whats wrong?"

"It is...nothing. It's just that...you know I was but a child when my parents were forced to leave Cathar...and then we ended up living on Taris. I think it is obvious that I was never able to celebrate the day of my birth."

"We can celebrate yours when the time comes. This isn't a one time thing Juhani. If you want to celebrate your birthday then we can do that whenever you wish."

Juhani smiled a little at that and she began to help set up the last of the decerations

**Later.**

Canderous watched as the rest of the crew had a grand time while the Birthday girl laughed at the messages that had been engraved on the messenger stone.

Mission...you may be a brat sometimes but I've never seen anyone else get close enough to HK to paint a target on his back.

- Carth

Mission...you're one of the only things that makes living on this damn ship bearable. Have you tried to eat the food we end up having to eat on this ship?

- Jolee

Mission...even as we fight against the Sith and the darkness they represent you somehow mange to find reasons to laugh...and you still find ways to make us laugh as well.

- Juhani

I don't see the poin- Wait! Don't carve that! Let me start over. Mission...you are quite possibly the most fun loving girl I have ever encountered in my life. I wish you the best of wishes on the day of your birth.

- Bastila

Kid...Although you may annoy the living hell out of me sometimes, I can't help but admire the pranks you pull on Carth. Some of those were pretty damn creative.

- Canderous

Mission. You are my best friend and I am glad that I am here to celebrate the day of your birth with you. I hope that you will treasure this day and those who celebrate it with you.

- Zaalbar

Mission. I'm glad that you talked me into throwing you a party. It was difficult to find a gift for you but I hope that you like the messenger stone and carry it with you to remember this day.

- Illina

Beep Bop Beep Beeeeeep Bop Deet do.

- T3-M4. (Sorry, we didn't know what he was saying so we just copied it down exactly - Jolee.)

Meatbag...The master informed me that it was the day of your birth and so instructed me to leave you a message. If you ever paint a target on my back again...you won't see it coming.

- HK-47

Mission laughed again at the droid who brought his rifle to bear on her before being ordered to drop it by Illina.

Where is that damn flask? I coulda sworn I had it with me earlier...In fact the last time I saw it was when Jolee asked to borrow it.

Canderous pointed at Jolee who was leaning in the doorway watching the party. "Hey, old man. Where the hell did you put my flask of ale when you were finished with it? I want it back."

"I gave it to Zaalbar a few hours after I was done with it. He wanted to give it a shot so I let him take a few sips. Haven't seen it since."

"I didn't figure the wookie for the drinking type. He always seemed too quiet to me. So...he's a drinker then?"

"Nah. He figure it was more fit for kids to drink. I guess we're not used to seeing what wookies drink."

"Wait a minute...you said he thought it was more fit for kids to drink? You don't think he...?"

Jolee and Caderous both slowly turned toward the large bowl of punch on the table and the empty flask that was nearly obscured by the punch bowl."

Jolee stared at the punch. Thats not good...Less then half the bowl is left...which means they've drunken quite a bit.

Canderous grinned. This was going to be interesting.

**((Might be continued, Might not be continued. It depends on the reactions I get on this particular story.))**


End file.
